


map of stars

by floralklance (sylvenon)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not klance), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gentle Kissing, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Content, Sky Pirates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, its brief dont worry - Freeform, lotor/lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/floralklance
Summary: Oh, how the universe is cruel. Pitting rival against a rival in a battle that ends in love. Soulmates. The stars connect and sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you cannot fight fate.





	1. constellations

**Author's Note:**

> oh, how sleep deprivation will do u good. so yea. this is my fic, soulmate au and shit. um. the second chapter has some questionable things in it, but i swear, it ends happily and keith gets to kick ass. 
> 
> i'll be updating every two weeks, with two new chapters for ya'll. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

The green coloring of the alien was what drew Lance to her. The tall, broad creature, of a warrior class, with multiple arms, drew them close, looking down at him. He stared up at her and said, "Smaragdine." She furrowed her brow. "of or relating to an emerald. Your skin. It looks like an emerald." He finished. She soaked in his words and bowed her head. 

"I thank you for the compliment." She said with honesty. Lance bowed his head and turned on his heel. The warrior turned back to her people, and Lance returned to his friends. 

"You didn't flirt with her?" Hunk asked. 

"I did. I spoke with honesty." Lance answered. "It was like an emerald." Lance shrugged and continued walking, feeling the marks on his shoulder burn with the heat of jealousy and anger. If only the one that held the emotions knew how hot it burned under his armor. 

* * *

Lance was finally able to free his body from the armor. He carefully stripped it away, before peeling the under armor off. His body was littered with scars, but none was more prominent than his Soul Mark, decorating his left shoulder and the upper part of his back. Black dots dancing across his skin, connected by lines, in a shape, similar to the constellation Scorpio. Lance has never fully seen it, never properly, but he has shown it to Hunk and Hunk has said the same thing his mother said, "Your Other is strong-minded and hot-headed. You will do them good." They were like that, Hunk and his mother, Victoria. In a sort of sync that Lance has never seen before. As if they shared the same mind and thoughts. It was possible, it was possible. 

"Lance?" He turned his head, letting out a, 'come in.' The door opened and Shiro walked in, already dressed in his casual clothes. Lance stared at him, before frowning. "What is it?" 

"You have something right...here." Lance reaches up and touches his own neck, close to his ear and Shiro slaps a hand over it and starts stammering, before taking a breath, turning on his heel and walking out of Lance's room. After he left, Lance's Soul Mark burned hotter and even worst than before, jealousy was overridden by pain and anger. Jealousy always burned a cool fire, while pain and anger burned hot and fast. They never lasted, it always died down, eventually, but it still hurt. It still made his skin ache. He wished that the one who had these emotions would just say something already.

* * *

Lance stood back to back with his best friend, the other a great shield for Lance's quick attacks. But it was no use. The Galra were faster and they quickly overran the small fort Lance and Hunk had built. Lance's Soul Mark burned hot with anger that was quickly cooled with the emotion of worry as a sword flew through the body of a droid, quickly followed by its owner. Fast and built for fighting, Keith made quick work of the rest. He turned to help Lance and when their hands touched, Lance swore he could see the stars. Keith quickly pulled away, mumbling about having to check on Shiro, but Lance knew. His shoulder hummed a soft warmth, what Lance associated with love and happiness. If only Keith could see how much Lance loved him as well.

* * *

"Your friend is odd." The alien spoke, arms settling on Lance's shoulder, leaning against him, tail flicking against his leg. Lance looked up at them. Their species were known to be affectionate, but Lance didn't think a stranger would be so physical. Not that he minded. Their skin was soft and it felt like tiny strands of fur when they touched his skin. 

"Which one?" He forgot their name, though they had told it to him twice. 

"The one dressed in red." They spoke, mouth opening in a sort of yawn, mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Lance looked over at Keith and found him glaring. Lance frowned and carefully brushed the alien's arm off his shoulder. The second it left, pain flew up his shoulder, making him grit his teeth. The arm was back and the pain was gone. "You are in pain. Let me ease the ache, Paladin." So that was why. He briefly remembered Allura saying that they secrete an oil that soothes the pain, from their skin. 

"Oh. Thank you." He said, allowing the alien to rub against his shoulder. He kept his eyes on Keith, watching as the Red Paladin went from angry to sad, hiding his sorrow by walking away, towards the Castle. The alien stopped rubbing his shoulder and leaned in close, their eyes focused on Keith. 

"Is that one your mate?" They said, turning to look at Lance, droopy ears lifting a bit in curiosity. Lance blinked at them and sighed. 

"Yes. But he doesn't think so." They nod and let their arms fall from his body. The pain returned, but it was burning cold and slow. Sadness. 

"That sort of mating is the worst. When one party knows the whole truth and the other is oblivious to it." They said. Lance nodded. Then looked up at them. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really bad with names, but what was yours again?" The alien smiled. 

"Estera."

* * *

Lance followed Keith to the bridge, glaring at him. Keith flinched his right shoulder, bringing a hand in hopes of soothing whatever pain was there. Lance smiled and Keith sighed happily, rolling his shoulder. So Estera was right. Keith had no idea. None. Nada. Lance rolled his eyes and straightened his back when they entered the bridge. Shiro stood with Allura, speaking quietly with the Altean and Lance noticed Shiro's hand clenching and unclenching. He did it when he wanted to grab something, but couldn't find the courage to do so. Lance turned, finding his friends staring openly at him. He arched an eyebrow, but they said nothing. The meeting began and soon they were on their way to their Lions, set on saving another planet.

* * *

A few Blades stayed at Castle with the Paladins and they took the chance to get to know them. There were two younger Baldes, around Keith's age and three older ones, older than Shiro, but younger than Coran. Lance found a friend in a younger one and a mentor in an older one. "Hey, Thaveia." The Galra turned, ears flicking before she smiled.  

"Lance?" Her fur was starting to gray, her long black hair turning silver, an ode to her age, but she moved just as fast and was just as strong as any other Blade.   

"I wanted to ask a more personal question." She fully turned, attention on Lance. She nodded. "Do Galra have mates?" She furrowed her brows and tilted her head.   

"A few. Not full Galra, but halflings, yes. Why?" He nods.   

"I was just wondering." He answered. She nods and turns to return to whatever she was doing before he asked his question. A hand landed on Lance's shoulder and a glance up gave the identity away. "Oh, Unkor." He grins, teeth sharp and tattoos lighting a bright pink. "You're blushing." The tattoos darkened with embarrassment. "You're cute." They immediately became the blushing pink once more. 

"Stop that, Lance," Unkor said, puffing out his cheeks, the tattoos glowing a light red, angry but not too angry. Lance smiled and Unkor's tattoos became their natural color. "What was Thaveia telling you?" Unkor asked, following Lance to the training room, where the other Blade, Yunov, was sparring with Keith, quick and deadly, the both of them.

"She just answered my question." Lance answered. Yunov moved with a practiced precision, taking fewer chances and had more control over her lanky limbs. Keith moved with his instincts, while deadly and dangerous, Yunov had an easy time evading him and striking him. Thaveia stood to the side, watching her daughter train,  with her brother and nephew, who was closer in age to Shiro, just a few years older. Thaveia caught Lance's eye and motioned him over. He walked over, Unkor following behind him.

"Unkor!" Yunov called and the male sighed but joined Yunov in sparring with Keith. Lance joined Thaveia, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Did Unkor tell you?" 

"What?" Thaveia's eyes narrowed, which Lance would normally take as anger, but he learned in Thaveia, it was excitement. 

"We are going to the surface of Sea'novar, a planet known for their pirates, islands in the sky and celebrations of all kinds," Thaveia said, throwing her arms in the air. Her nephew chuckles and steps up. 

"Please don't look so worried, Lance. My aunt gets excited for these kinds of things. It's not all the time that we get to attend a party." Ollzi said, his eyes human-like for an instant before they change back to their cat-like state. Lance nods. 

"I'm not worried! I'm excited for this." He said, grinning. Ollzi nods and joins Yunov and Unkor, Keith pinned to the ground, by Yunov, her tail wrapped around Keith's throat, keeping him against the ground. 

* * *

Lance closed his door and locked it. He took a breath and shoved a hand into his pants, breaths uneven already. "Stupid Keith. Looking all pretty like that." He mumbles, as his hands move quickly under his pants, gripping his erection. Thoughts of his Other, sharp purple eyes unnatural, due to his Galra half, but so vibrant, like the night sky, just when the sun is rising, stars still shining, gripping bright claws, trying to breathe for another moment. Lithe body, pale skin wrapped tight around muscles, moving with ease in poses thought impossible, until he did it. Thick black hair, Lance makes fun of it, but he just wishes to run his fingers through it, grip it tightly, hoping its soft, silky. When he's sparring, sweat dripping down his face, trailing the muscles of his neck, before soaking the collar of his shirt. Lance came, with Keith's name on his tongue. He pants, staring down and slammed his head into the door behind him, groaning. "Fuck." 

* * *

Unkor was acting weird as they grew closer to Sea'novar. Lance watched his friend, before walking over and wrapped a hand in Unkor's larger one. Unkor froze, before relaxing, his long fingers wrapping around Lance's smaller ones. Lance looked out at the sky, as the Castle broke through the atmosphere of Sea'novar. The sky was red and purple, from the sun above, one of four, burning gases soft enough to look at for a few moments. The Castle landed on the largest of the cluster of islands near them and they were greeted by a band of pirates. A woman, small and petite walked up to them and sized them up. Her hair twisted around each other and reminded Lance of tentacles. He was proven right when her hair moved and the tentacles took her hat off as she bowed. "Captain Hav'ner, at your service. I own these islands, the Isle of Fav'neas, never thought in all my years, a Princess would visit me." Allura bows as well and Captain Hav'ner leads them away, her crew parting, to let them walk through. Lance walks close to Unkor and notices familiar markings on all of their faces.  

"You're half...what are they again?"  

"Kom'megans. ' _Glowing people_ ' in their language. Fav'neas means ' _of the sky_ '." Unkor says, inching away from wandering hands of a Kom'megan, who huffed and their hair twisted tightly as their marks glowed an angry red. Lance nods. They are led into a ship, docked at the edge of the island and Lance can't help his amazement. 

"It's so big!" 

"Of course it is. It's my ship after all." Captain Hav'ner says, looking back, her marks glowing orange. He hadn't seen that color in Unkor so the meaning was unknown to him. "Eas'lie! Come on deck, please." The Captain called and the cabin door opened and out walked a tall Kom'megan, skin light blue, hair-tentacles darker, markings almost the same as Captain Hav'ner, just a bit thicker. 

"Yes, mother?" 

"This is Princess Allura and her Paladins. You know, Voltron." Eas'lie nodded and Captain Hav'ner grinned at the group. "This is my daughter, Eas'lie. She'll be your guide. I have to go bargain with the Ref'neas's." Captain Hav'ner leaves and Lance looks up at Unkor. 

"Her name means ' _strong storm_ ', orange is the color of pride, Eas'lie's means ' _sea foam_ ' and Ref'neas is ' _red sky_ '." Unkor spilled the information, before turning away from Eas'lie's gaze. 

"You are a Hal'oear?" Unkor furrowed his brow, before looking back. 

"Yeah, so what?" 

"Do you know your mother's name?" 

"Jea'kor." Eas'lie thinks for a second, before frowning. 

"I have not heard of the name. I will ask my mother when she returns." Eas'lie said, before leading the group off the ship and towards the large building near the ship. Lance tried to follow them in, but somebody tugged him away and to the side. He was pressed against the wall and a hand was over his mouth in a second. Nobody noticed. The woman grinning down at him was not familiar. He froze, before whimpering slightly, fear aching into his bones. 


	2. serendipity

Ice shot up Keith's right shoulder and all he knew was fear. His feet refused to move, his arms locked at the elbows, his breath stopped and sweat started pouring down his face, cold as ice. Shiro paused and looked back at him, furrowing his brow. His breath came back, quick and then the ice was gone, but it did not fade. No. It just disappeared. Something was wrong. On instinct, he looked back and didn't see the object of his affection. "Where's Lance?" 

* * *

Unkor had Yunov on Lance's trail in a millisecond and Eas'lie had the entire island in a state of organized panic, children locked away while adults searched high and low for the missing Paladin. Keith followed his gut, taking turns and twists, before arriving in a clearing. A Galra ship. A familiar one. "Lance!" Slung over a shoulder, the Blue Paladin was unconscious and swinging. Keith broke into a run, but no matter how fast he was, the Galra was faster. Unkor broke the tree line and Yunov was the first to act, sprinting across the grass, long legs eating the distance faster than Keith could. Didn't mean he didn't try. But even Yunov, as fast as she was, couldn't catch the open door. The ship lifted off and in a second, Lance and the ship were gone.

* * *

"We need to find him!" Keith was furious. He was beyond angry. How could they let this happen? How could they let the loudest, happiest, prettiest Paladin get away? How could they miss him? Keith paced the room, angry flowing freely from him. Unkor sat still on the couch, curled in on himself, Yunov trying to comfort him. Everybody but Lance saw how much Unkor loved him, from their first meeting, when Lance had smiled brightly up at the Blade and Unkor replied with a high pitched screech and running away. Keith growled low in his throat, before freezing. His Soul Mark was responding to his anger, his Other trying to calm him, sending soothing vibes, the cool water splashing across his skin. He sighed, relaxing even if he didn't want to. 

"Keith." He looked up at Shiro and frowned. 

"I just want my friend back, Shiro." 

"I know."

* * *

Sleeping without knowing how Lance was, in a simple word, hurt. It was hard. Keith couldn't even sleep. But his Other, whoever they were, calmed him enough for him to rest his eyes for a few minutes at a time. Keith stared at the wall, trying not to cry. Then a sharp shooting pain stabbed him in the shoulder and the tears came freely. His Other was hurt, crying out, in pain, dying. And Keith couldn't do a single thing about it. Except...he took in a deep breath and tried to calm down. Soon the pain ebbed away and his Other was calm as well, no matter how much pain they were in. They listened. It felt good. He eased a hand to his shoulder, tracing the tattoo. He wished he knew who his Other was. Maybe he could help them. "One damsel at a time, Kogane." He mumbled to himself. He wanted Lance happy and safe and close. But he also wanted his Other safe as well. One at a time.

* * *

* * *

Lance hadn't cried in a while. He was busy trying to calm Keith, thinking of the calm ocean to calm himself down, in turn, calming Keith down. But then the doors opened. Thrown into the Arena, forced to face off with a familiar species. He ran. It was the second best thing he could do. He had thought, that maybe if Zarkon was dead, or whatever, there wouldn't be an Arena. But apparently, his luck was not so lucky. The alien, a Kom'megan, raised her sword and struck him through the shoulder. Tears flowed freely as a scream ripped from his throat. Pain radiated from his shoulder, where the blade still stood and he cried. His Other, Keith, calmed him, through the tears. They stopped flowing, no matter how much he wanted to cry. They stopped. He blacked out from pain, the feeling of being lifted the last thing he processed. 

* * *

Soft sheets rubbed against Lance's body. He clutched them, forcing himself awake, after a sweet dream. He immediately wished he hadn't. Lotor, son of Zarkon, heir to the Galra Empire and biggest asshole this side of the universe, sat on the bed next to Lance, trailing careful fingers down his thigh. Lance shivered, sneering. "A pretty little slut like you shouldn't be so worried. Everything will be fine." 

"Yeah, once you stop touching me," Lance said, tugging away from Lotor. That's when he noticed. Dark purple silk draped across his body, precious stone broaches attaching the pieces together. Lance glared at Lotor, sneering. "What the fuck is this?" Was hissed. Lotor fitted a grin on his lips. 

"Something fit for a royal bitch." And he walked away. Lance wasn't willing to cry. Not yet. But he sent his hopes and prayers to people who couldn't hear them.

* * *

Metal shrieked and crunched. High powered guns went off and somebody screamed. No. Somebody _yelled_. It was a battle cry. Lance stood from the bed he was on, confined to it by a single anklet, made out of what looked like steel, but felt like silk. He waited, eyes searching the door, in hopes that it will open. Something slammed into it, judging by the dent a droid before it was forced open. Lance braced himself for an attack, but all that entered was Keith. Lance smiled and Keith stared at him, before gathering him in his arms and cried. Hot tears bled into Lance's silks, turning the deep purple to black. 

"I thought I lost you," Keith whispered. 

"I'll always be here. No matter what."  _As a friend or more._ Lance smiled and cradled Keith's head. Keith cried into his shoulder, before stopping, just hiccups escaping him now. "We need to go, Keith." Keith nods and sets Lance down and they run. They race past fallen droids and dead Galra soldiers, bleeding a blood that looked purple, but shined like oil in the dim lights. Unkor joined them, racing with Yunov on his heels, away from whatever they just planted. They reached the hangar and Keith tugged Lance into the Red Lion, while the Blades went to their ships. The other Lions were already high above the main ship and they appeared on the monitors of the Red Lion. 

"Good to see you back, Lance." 

"Hey, Buddy!" 

"What the hell are you wearing?" 

"Hey, Shiro. Hunk, I missed you! Pidge, what the fuck? You never ask someone what they're wearing when you save them." Lance said, with a grin painted on his lips. The young girl smiled before the Castle appeared on the screen. Allura, Coran, Eas'lie and another Kom'megan beside her, showed up on the screen. Allura brightened at the sight of Lance and Eas'lie stepped closer. 

"Blue Paladin, are you well? Did they harm you?" She asked, hair twisting tight, before releasing and do it again. Lance nodded. 

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Eas'lie stared at him, before nodding and turned to the woman beside her. 

"Tell my mother that we have found the Blue Paladin. And that any Galra ships will be shot on sight." The woman nodded and walked away. Eas'lie followed her for a few steps and disappeared from the screen. Lance focused on Allura and Coran, glad to be home.

* * *

They landed back on the floating island and when Lance stepped out from the Red Lion, Allura hugged him tightly, saying things like, 'he was missed' and 'I'm glad we could save you.' Lance hugged back and cried openly into her shoulder, the fear of his capture finally bleeding out and into his veins, making them ice cold. Someone walked up behind him and settled a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. Shiro smiled down at him, eyes soft. Lance sniffed and let Allura go. Eas'lie was behind Allura, speaking low to the Kom'megan from before. She looked up and smiled at Lance, before saying something final and approaching him. She carefully put her hands on him and investigated the clothes he wore. 

"My mother apologizes greatly for what happened. It should never have been a worry. But we are allies and we will aid you in your fight against the Empire. I was not sure if you had another change of clothes, so I had Vae'jex get an outfit. It should fit you." Eas'lie took the clothes from the other Kom'megan, Vae'jex and handed them to Lance. He took it and let Eas'lie lead him to a room so he could change in the giant ship that her mother captained. She left him in a room and told him they were going to be eating soon, to meet her on deck. The room she left him in was big, with pictures of planets on the walls. He looked closer and realized, no. They weren't pictures. They were maps. They moved, slowly, dots blinking lazily and lines crossing the planets. In an alien language was what Lance assumed was a key to the map. He changed and put the clothes on. Pants that was similar to his jeans and a t-shirt. They felt way too soft and they seemed to move on their own. He left the room and met Eas'lie on deck. She had changed out of her pants and t-shirt and changed into a dress. It was light purple with patterns of stars. They seemed to blink and glitter, like stars, a gold color. Lance looked closer and realized that they were actually blinking and glittering. Like a reflection of the constellations above.

"My mother bought it for me on a planet she recently visited. It's famous for its city center, the shopping plaza." 

"Oh." Lance nodded and followed Eas'lie. She walked off the ship and paused, turning to face him. 

"Blue Paladin. Do you have a Sou'mea?" She asked. Lance blinked. She explained further. "I believe Unkor said, 'soul mates',  your other half." He nodded. 

"Yes. I do." Eas'lie nodded and continued walking. They stepped a few paces before Eas'lie stopped again. 

"Kom'megan's also have Sou'meas, but we can only find them once we meet them. Many times, our deities have not been kind and gave us a Sou'mea that already has another. I believe I have fallen into that category. I believe you are my other half, and while we may not be involved romanticly, I will very much like if we remained in contact and friends." Eas'lie said, quickly, her marks lighting a bright pink. One Unkor often wore around Lance.  _Embarrassment._ Lance smiled. 

"Sure. I don't mind." Eas'lie blinked and smiled. 

"Thank you, Blue Paladin." 

"Lance. Call me Lance." 

* * *

Eas'lie led him to a large house, one filled to the brim with Kom'megan's and his friends. Lance joined them, while Eas'lie walked to her mother, who was having an arm wrestling contest with Coran. Even after growing a few feet taller and broader, Captain Hav'ner won each time. Lance watched for a few seconds, before turning to his friends. After a few minutes, a Kom'megan pulled him onto what looked like the dance floor and spun him around, sending him flying into a group of the female pirates. They all laughed, hands brushing against his skin and hair nosing his face. Eas'lie walked over, an exasperated look on her face. 

"I apologize for that, Lance." She said as she pulled him from the pile. "It's customary for the Sou'mea to be 'accepted' into the group before any sort of mating will begin. Please ignore them and if they get too close, brush them away." Eas'lie said, tugging him away from the group.

"Lia! Come, bring your Sou'mea to the room!" One called, peeking from behind a curtain. 

"And whatever you do, do not go near the rooms." Eas'lie added, bringing him back to his friend group. She stood for a few minutes, then added, "Actually, none of you, go near the rooms. Please. For your own safety." Eas'lie walked away, yelling something in her language at the group on the dance floor, which was met with laughs, which ended in slaps. Lance chuckled and felt the cool burn of jealousy run up his shoulder. He turned to look at Keith, who was looking away. Lance frowned and sent calm emotions through his Soul Mark. Keith visibly relaxed and smiled a bit. It tore Lance's heart in two, to know that Keith had no idea his Other was Lance, yet find comfort in him. Lance frowned and turned away, finding something to eat. Captain Hav'ner scooted up beside him, staring up at him with vibrant purple eyes. 

"Don't be sad, Lance. My Sou'mea died before we could really know each other, leaving me with a daughter to raise alone. It took four hundred years for me to meet them. It'll take time, all things do." 

"I don't want it to take time, though," Lance said, pouting. Captain Hav'ner chuckled and nodded. 

"I understand. But you're young. It will come in time. Be patient. Good things happen to those who wait." She said and left, leaving him alone. He took in her words and sighed. She was right. Shiro came over and patted his shoulder. 

"You look tired. Need some rest? I can walk you out." Lance shook his head. 

"I'm fine." He walked away and left the house, walking the beaten path from it to town. Two young Kom'megan walked past him, one turning to watch him before her friend tugged her arm. He walked from town, up the side of a hill and paused. The other side of the hill was full of flowers. Glowing a bright red and dancing in a non-existent breeze. He sighed. The moons hung low in the sky, two of nine, glowing a soft purple, from the leftover gases the suns left. He walked down the hill and into a small patch of the flowers and felt the petals dance around his legs, caressing them. 

"They feed off your emotions." Lance turned, Eas'lie standing behind him, not touching the plants. "Anger makes them catch fire, sadness starts to kill them and happiness brings them back to life." She points to his feet. He looks down. The once vibrant red flowers had dimmed and had begun to wilt. Lance takes a deep breath and stares at the sky. 

"What does love do?" He asks, quietly. Eas'lie pursed her lips, before stepping into the patch. Immediately, the flower began to grow and wrapped around the two of them, creating a sort of fortress around the two, pressing them close. 

"This." She whispers, looking away. Lance pressed his face to her shoulder, breathing in her unique scent. Salty sea and fumes from some kind of plant. They stood in silence for a while, before they moved, motivated by their names being called. The flowers left them, falling to the ground and they moved away from each other. His friends reached the top of the hill and Hunk whooped, before rolling down. Captain Hav'ner walked down and spoke to Eas'lie, before nodding. 

"If you all wish, you may stay here for as long as you need." Captain Hav'ner said, bowing, her hat tipping. Allura bowed as well, and Lance looked forward to what kind of beds they had, exhaustion bleeding into his veins. He swayed and someone caught him, muffled voices around him. 

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Someone answered and he was lifted and walked somewhere. He was laid down on a cloud soft bed and he immediately rolled around, searching for a blanket. He found one and cuddled into it, sleep claiming him.  


	3. kismet

A warm hand brushed Lance's shoulder and he opened his eyes. Eas'lie sat on the bed, staring down at him. "Good morning." She said. Lance blinked up at her, before stretching and yawning. 

"Morning." Eas'lie smiled, before climbing off the bed and pulling open a drawer. Lance sat up and stared around the room. "Is this your room?" 

"No. It will be yours from now on." Lance frowned and turned to fully look at her. Eas'lie was standing in front of a ceiling to floor length mirror, holding up clothes to her body, then looking at Lance, before throwing the shirts and jeans on the floor. 

"An entire room?" 

"Yes. It's customary for a Sou'mea to have their own room until they mate with their other, but since we will never mate, you will always have your own room. Which will also mean that you are always welcome aboard my mother's ship." She says, before settling on an outfit. "Do you like it?" She asked, holding out a dark blue shirt, with neon blue stripes at the sides and what looked like basketball shorts. Lance nods. Eas'lie nods and sets the outfit down on the bed and heads to the door. 

"Eas'lie." She pauses and turns to look back. 

"Yes, Lance?" 

"Where are we?" He looks out the window, staring at what looked like thick liquid, the color of the sky above, deep red and vibrant purple. Eas'lie smiled. 

"We are currently on the Sea of Ref'lies, ' _red foam_ '. Your friends said you missed the water and our oceans are made up of something similar to H2O, so my mother thought we would sail around for a few hours, so that you may swim or enjoy the water." Eas'lie said, smiling. Lance nodded. 

"Thank you."

* * *

Lance stood on the railing, Eas'lie behind him, Captain Hav'ner speaking to Allura, while Keith and Shiro spoke in quiet tones on the other side of the ship. "Would you like to swim?" Eas'lie asked, walking up next to him and climbing onto the railing. Lance looked at her and nodded. She smiled. Then jumped in. The ocean sunk beneath her weight, before giving way, creating a sort of geyser effect after she disappeared. She was gone for a few ticks but surfaced a couple of feet away from the ship, paddling around until she faced Lance. She smiled. "You coming in?" Lance took his shirt off and jumped in. The water felt cold and gelatinous at first before he broke through the surface. The water was warm and slid over his skin like silk. He kicked his feet and broke the surface, before floating towards Eas'lie, smiling. Her marks darkened to a deep pink before her hair-tentacles reached out, growing long and tin, brushing over his cheeks and hair. 

"Is there any land down here?" Eas'lie shook her head. 

"No. All of our lands are in the sky. This is just ocean." She answered, her hair-tentacles pulling back, a few wrapping around his arms as she swam, tugging him along. Lance let her, feeling the water wash over his skin. She stopped, her hair-tentacles moving him so he was in front of her. "We have a few...fishes your friends called them. Would you like to see?" Eas'lie asked, her hair-tentacles retracting and returning to her head, twisting over themselves. Lance nodded. Eas'lie smiled, took a breath and disappeared under the water. Lance followed. Under the red surface, it was clear, shimmers of purple and blue. It was an entire world under the dark surface, cliffs of green and pink, the deepest parts a dark purple, fishes of all shapes and sizes swam through holes in the rocks and past Lance and Eas'lie. Eas'lie was further down, her hair-tentacles twisting over the rock as she searched for something. Lance kicked his feet and swam down to where she was. Eas'lie looked up and tilted her head, before going back to looking for whatever she lost. Her face brightened, marks lighting a bright yellow before tugging whatever she found out of the rock. Her hair-tentacles wrapped around Lance and tugged him up as Eas'lie kicked for the surface. Once they broke the red water surface, Lance turned to Eas'lie. 

"What'd you find?" Lance asked. Eas'lie smiled before showing him. A small stone sat in her open palm, a bright pink. Then it moved. Lance startled and Eas'lie smiled. 

"This is a Sai'kove, a creature that attaches to a body and provides protection. Very rare." The pink thing grew a bit bigger and that's when Lance realized it was actually rolled into itself. "Here." Eas'lie took his hand and rolled the Sai'kove into his palm. The creature immediately reacted, growing big and twisted itself around his arm, crawling across his shoulder. 

"Ah, what's it doing?" 

"It's going to attach to your spine-you have one, correct?" Eas'lie asked, frowning. Lance nods. 

"Uh, why?" 

"So that it may connect to your brain and properly protect you." Eas'lie said, tugging him along, the ships anchored where they left it. The Sai'kove slithered down his back and there was a suction noise before something started to prod at his hindbrain. He furrowed his brow. "Don't fight it. They will not do anything but speak to you and protect you." Eas'lie said as they came up to the side of the boat. Her hair-tentacles unwrapped from Lance's arms and reached up to the railing of the ship. Eas'lie grabbed Lance, pulled him to her and they shot up, her hair-tentacles contracting quickly. She landed on the deck of the ship, setting Lance down. He reached behind himself, feeling the Sai'kove on his back, before hearing a soft voice in his head. 

 _That tickles._ It was clear and quiet. He smiles. 

"Sorry about that. You're squishy." He says. The voice seems to trill, excited. 

 _Thank you! I am happy to be of service for you, Lance._ Lance takes the shirt offered to him and pulls it on. 

"Thanks. Do you have a name?" He asks, walking after Eas'lie, who beckoned him below deck. 

 _Only the one you give me._ Lance nods and thinks. 

"How about Rosa. Because you're pink." Rosa trills and pulses against his back. He enters the mess hall, Eas'lie speaking to her mother and Lance's team sitting around a table, eating. He sits next to Hunk and reaches for a plate. He starts to load it with food and digs in, shoving food into his mouth. Rosa pulses and Lance pauses, taking in a breath. Then reaches for a glass of what looks like water, gulping it down. Rosa trills in his head and Lance felt joy flow from his back to his brain and from there it flows through his veins. He continues to eat, ignoring the looks from his friends. 

* * *

"Excuse me, Princess Allura?" Eas'lie approached the group, a bag slung over her shoulder. Allura turned and smiled. 

"Yes, Eas'lie?" Eas'lie bowed her head, before smiling. 

"May I accompany you? In your travels to save the universe from the Galra?" Eas'lie asked her marks, that started from her forehead, rounding her eyes and coming down to sharp points at the base of her neck, just touching the edge of her mouth, lit up a soft pink, blushing. Allura frowned. 

"Do you not have a duty here?" Eas'lie opened her mouth to respond, but instead, another voice did.  

"Eas'lie has a curiosity and protectiveness none can quench." The Kom'meagn from before, Vae'jex, rounded around Eas'lie, shoving a hat over Eas'lie dark hair-tentacles. Eas'lie reached up to fix it.  

"My mother said I did not need to be around. That as long as the Princess aloud it, I could go. So leave me alone, Vae'jex." The other chuckled, shaking her head, lavender hair-tentacles shot and tattered. Eas'lie pouted. 

"I don't see why not," Allura said, smiling. Eas'lie grinned. 

"I have other uses than just looking pretty." 

* * *

They found other rather quickly that Eas'lie was incredibly skilled at piloting. Anything in fact. A rouge Galra ship found the Castle and in mere minutes, Eas'lie had invaded the ship, took down the droids and had the ship under her control. She connected to the Castle's video feed and they were soon met with a grinning alien. "Hello! The ship was only manned by droids, so it was easy to take them out." She explained, tapping away on something. "Do you want me to do anything with the ship, Princess?" Allura shook her head. 

"Leave it." Eas'lie nodded and the video cut out. She was soon within the Castle and was pulling her suit off when Lance found her. 

"Could you teach me." Eas'lie frowned, tilting her head, her marks lighting a deep orange, different from satisfaction and pride. 

"What do you mean?" Eas'lie asked and Lance filed the color under confusion. 

"I can't fight very well, at least in hand-to-hand combat and Rosa can only do so much, so I want you to teach me how to fight." Eas'lie had finished pulling her suit off and was pulling on her casual clothes when he finished. She hummed and pulled on her pants, buttoning them. 

"I don't see why not."


	4. providence

Lance landed hard on the floor of the training room, the breath knocked from his lungs. Eas'lie stood above him, an emotion settled on her features. "I think we should stop." She says, marks a deep yellow.  _Worry._ Lance sighed and turned his head. Keith stood at the door frowning. The pain from his shoulder made sense now, burning hot, as though his skin was being burned off. Eas'lie helped Lance up and Keith was gone. "We can continue tomorrow, if you are up for it, Lance." Lance sighed. 

"Yea, okay." He hadn't talked to Keith for a while, yesterday he had spent the entire day relaxing with Eas'lie, who took to Lance's beauty products rather quickly. He followed Keith down the hallway, trying to catch up, his muscles sore from the beat down he just got. "Keith." Keith sped up. "Keith!" Lance jogged to catch up, pulling Keith's shoulder back and stepped back. Keith was crying, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks. 

"Do you hate me? Why did you come after me? Why don't you care? Can't you see I love you?" Keith started yelling, fists tight at his sides, face heating up. Lance frowned. 

"I don't hate you, never Keith. Because you're my friend and I care about you, very much." He couldn't answer the last two. He didn't know how. He frowned and looked down. Rosa had extended one of her tentacles from his back, caressing Lance's thumb. Lance clenched his fist and Rosa retreated. He looked up at Keith and opened his mouth. "Why can't you see past your own heartache and see what others are going through?" He shuts his mouth and walks away, feet moving fast, tears burning his eyes as he tries not to sob, not to cry, not to scream. He enters his room and falls on his bed, crying. Rosa grows huge, wrapping her soft body around him, cradling him in a warmth that he finds comfort in. 

* * *

He finally walks out of his room, eyes bloodshot and hands trembling. Rosa coos in his head and he takes a breath. He rounds the corner and Eas'lie is there, ruby red eyes focused on him. She narrows them. "Lance." Her voice was soft. "Have you been crying?" She asks, coming closer. 

"Yes." Eas'lie nods and stares for a few seconds. 

"Would you like to embrace?" 

"Yes." Eas'lie gathers him into her arms and holds him close, taller than Lance, but not as lean. Lance pressed his face into her shoulder and closed his eyes. Warmth swarmed his shoulder, but Lance ignored it. 

* * *

Blasts from the Galra ship shook the Castle ship while Eas'lie and Allura attempted to pilot away from the planets gravitational pull. They were yelling, Allura often in Altean, while Eas'lie responded with Kom'meagi, though there were intervals of English. Lance had decided quickly to shut them out when they were yelling in English. Lance was holding a door open with Keith, while Pidge slid through to a tiny panel of wires to disconnect the canons on the Galra ship. Shiro and Hunk stood at opposite ends of the hallway, looking for droids. Hunk was muttering to himself, something about not signing up for this. 

"Lance?" Eas'lie took a break from yelling to speak softly through the communication link. 

"Yeah?" 

"You're speaking." She says. Lance furrows his brow. 

"Sorry." 

"Nothing to apologize about, Lance. I was just noting that you were speaking when you had been quiet before." Once said, it was quickly followed by Eas'lie screaming at Allura before communications cut out. Lance frowned. They were strong women. They could handle themselves. He couldn't help the worry building in his stomach. Pidge climbed back out and with a few grunts, Lance and Keith let the door close. 

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Shiro says, before racing down the hallway, the other's close on his tail. They round a corner and pain shoots up Lance's left arm, causing him to cry and drop his bayard, immediately clutching his limb. He pulls his hand back and his armor is stained red and there was a hole, charred black, burnt flesh sizzling. It stung and Lance forced himself to take a deep breath and not cry. Something touched his skin, bright pink against the black and suddenly Rosa was pulsing anger and worry. Within seconds, she was arching off Lance's back and in the form of what looked like a slimy pink lion. The eight droids that were attacking didn't stand a chance against an angry Rosa. Lance reeled back, Rosa coming with him, while Keith tugged his right arm. He was going to have to ask Eas'lie what exactly Rosa could do.

* * *

That plan would have worked out. If the Castle was where they had left it. "Um..." Lance stared at his screen, eyeing the others. "Where's the Castle?" He asks. Shiro furrows his brow, rubbing a hand down his left forearm. Keith is focused on staring at Lance, while Pidge and Hunk are furiously trying to find the Castle. "Do you think...when they got hit?" Lance asked, afraid. Shiro whipped his head around, focused on Lance.  

"What?"  

"Like, they got moved into a wormhole? Or shot across the galaxy? Anything could have happened." Shiro nodded.  

"We just need to find them," Keith mumbled, glowering. Lance nods, frowning. He hoped that they were okay. He stared at the stars, praying that they would be safe.

 


End file.
